On forme une famille
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: On forme une famille. Il avait souvent entendu Seto lui répéter cette phrase, principalement lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais que signifiait-elle réellement, quand il était incapable d'être d'une quelconque utilité auprès de son frère ? OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 83ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Famille". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

On forme une famille. Il avait souvent entendu Seto lui répéter cette phrase, principalement lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Après leurs premières heures à l'orphelinat au cours desquelles les plus grands avaient voulu le brutaliser, la première fois que des gens avaient voulu adopter Seto sans Makuba et qu'il avait refusé sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, lorsqu'ils avaient finalement été adoptés ensemble par leur beau-père qui exploitait Seto jusqu'à l'épuisement. Cette phrase, ces quatre mots que Seto lui répétait dans ces moments-là, avaient toujours eu le pouvoir de le calmer et de le réconforter aussitôt, de lui rappeler pourquoi il vouait une confiance sans limite à son frère et pourquoi, malgré tous les moments difficiles qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il n'aurait voulu que les choses aient été différentes sous aucun prétexte.

Pourtant, il avait également des moments de doute. Des moments où il se demandait ce que cette phrase signifiait vraiment. On forme une famille. Forcément, du point de vue de Seto, cette affirmation coulait de source. Ils avaient renversé ensemble leur beau-père pour prendre le contrôle de la société qui portait leur nom, Seto la dirigeait d'une main de fer, ils n'avaient plus manqué de rien depuis qu'il occupait le poste de PDG et ils avaient l'assurance que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer – même si Pégasus avait essayé. Mais pour Makuba, les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simples. Même s'il était officiellement vice-président de la société, ce rôle ne lui donnait que le pouvoir de remplacer Seto s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et il ne voulait même pas envisager cette éventualité. Il serait de toute façon incapable d'assumer le quart des responsabilités de son frère, ses connaissances concernant la gestion de la société étaient beaucoup trop limitées et Seto n'avait pas de temps à perdre à essayer de l'aider à y voir plus clair. Il avait ces moments de doute, où il ne se voyait comme rien d'autre qu'un boulet attaché aux pieds de son frère, un boulet qui le ralentissait et qui ne lui serait jamais d'aucune aide en retour. Que pouvait-il lui proposer ? Son frère était parfait, surdoué, compétent dans tous les domaines possibles. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, jamais. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

\- Tout va bien ?

La voix au-dessus de lui le fit sursauter et le tira de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux vers Seto qui le dévisageait de son regard bleu, froid – et légèrement inquiet. Makuba secoua la tête.

\- Oui oui, excuse-moi. Je pensais à autre chose.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Non, je… C'est pas important.

Seto resta silencieux quelques secondes, semblant hésiter, avant de reprendre :

\- Si ça te perturbe à ce point, si, c'est important. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

En voyant son frère s'asseoir à côté de lui, Makuba comprit que Seto exigerait une réponse satisfaisante. Et, même s'il lui était infiniment reconnaissant de l'attention qu'il lui portait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en répondant :

\- J'en ai marre de ne te servir à rien.

\- De ne me servir à rien ? répéta Seto, étonné. Makuba… Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde…

\- Dernièrement, ça t'a apporté plus de problèmes qu'autre chose, fit-il remarquer amèrement.

Sans signe avant-coureur, Seto saisit fermement le menton de Makuba, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. L'inquiétude avait disparu de son regard, remplacée par une détermination froide.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que j'aurais dû te laisser moisir dans les cachots de Pégasus pour _m'éviter des problèmes_?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… murmura Makuba.

\- Je l'espère bien. Makuba, mets-toi bien en tête que rien n'est plus important que toi, tu m'as bien compris ? Tu ne m'es pas inutile, on ne serait jamais arrivés là où on en est sans toi. _Je_ ne serais jamais arrivé là sans toi.

D'habitude, Makuba en doutait sérieusement, mais l'assurance de son frère l'empêcha de le contredire. A ce moment précis, à la façon dont Seto le regardait, il ne pouvait que le croire aveuglément. Un pâle sourire se dessina sur son visage en acquiesçant d'un léger hochement de tête et Seto desserra légèrement sa prise sur son menton.

\- Et si tu veux une preuve que tu es loin d'être inutile… reprit-il lentement. J'avais justement un service à te demander.

Makuba l'interrogea du regard et Seto reprit :

\- Le tournoi de Batailleville commence dans une semaine et… J'ai beau avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens, je suis obligé de constater que je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un sur le terrain. Quelqu'un qui sera directement sur place pour intercepter les tricheurs que nos systèmes détecteront et faire respecter le règlement. Je ne pourrais pas à la fois participer et le faire moi-même.

\- Et tu voudrais que ce soit moi qui fasse ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Seto. Tu es suffisamment rétabli de ton séjour chez Pégasus pour passer tes journées dehors et le nom des Kaïba te fera respecter de tout le monde. Mais je peux comprendre que tu veuilles refuser ! assura-t-il.

Le visage de Makuba s'éclaira d'un sourire une seconde avant qu'il ne se jette contre son frère, enlaçant ses bras autour de lui et appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte, grand frère ! s'exclama-t-il.

Seto parut surpris de sa réaction mais finit par sourire tendrement en laissant ses doigts effleurer la chevelure de Makuba, toujours serré contre lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois d'accord…

Makuba se détacha légèrement de son frère qui lui tendit une main, l'incitant à se relever.

\- Tu viens ? proposa-t-il. On a un tournoi à préparer. Et il est temps de montrer aux duellistes du monde entier ce qui arrive quand la famille Kaïba travaille ensemble sur un projet.

Makuba éclata de rire avant de suivre Seto, déterminé à faire de lui le PDG et le grand frère le plus fier possible.

* * *

 _ **Une reviews fait toujours plaisir et permet de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic Pour toi, le troisième chapitre arrive lentement mais sûrement (cet OS pourrait d'ailleurs presque en être la bande-annonce...) !**_


End file.
